Momo
Momo is a quiet samurai dog who will be a new member of the Pound Puppies. Appearance Momo is a Hokkaido dog with light brown fur. He keeps his hair in a topknot, like the Samurai during the Edo Period of Japan. He wears a rainbow kimono with cherry blossom petal designs and a black belt. Momo has a scar on his nose. He also carries two shinai, which are swords made out of bamboo. For special occasions, such as weddings, he wears geta, which are Japanese sandals. He is the same height as Violet. After three years, Momo has sideburns and wears socks with holes for his toes and no longer wears geta. Personality Momo is gentle, brave, and rarely speaks. When he does speak, he offers his friends words of wisdom. He is still traumatized because of his early life living with an abusive owner. Momo doesn't hesitate to protect his friends from danger. He loves his owners and his adopted siblings, including Cookie, Cupcake, and Camille, because they treat him with kindness. Momo developed a special bond with Marcus. He had a short relationship with Nose Marie but later fell in love with Violet Vanderfeller. His favorite foods are whole wheat bagels and cherry-flavored ice cream. He is good friends with Tori, his old friend from Japan. Momo likes wearing his blue kimono at the beach, but sometimes he'll remember to wear a swimsuit. Ability Momo is a skilled swordsman, or swordsdog in his case, and uses his two shinai to keep his enemies at bay. He is also good at playing a flute. Momo can also do a handstand for three hours without difficulty. His handstanding helps brighten Marcus' mood and make Marcus say "Aw! That's so cute!". He eventually mastered his handstanding technique and can now do it for one month. Momo is also gifted with the strength of fifty whales. He once bent a metal bar into a boomerang to use against his enemies. He can also whistle into a leaf to sound like a flute. In addition to Momo's handstand technique, he can also his shinai with his feet. Momo can also master kick-boxing and karate. He is also good at writing haikus and songs. Outfits Casual: Rainbow kimono and black belt. Wedding: Black kimono, brown belt, and geta. Nighttime: White kimono, red belt, and white socks with holes for his toes. Summer: Blue kimono with yellow circle designs or rainbow sleeveless shirt and white and black striped swimming trunks. Three Years Later: Same Kimono, same belt, socks with holes for his toes. Winter Attire: Rainbow kimono, black belt and aqua scarf. Trivia Momo is a fan-made character created by Rigsrigsrigs10918. His name, Momo, is Japanese for Peach. His full name is Momo Miyamoto. Momo is one of the quietest fan-made characters. Momo and his biological family hail from Sapporo, Japan. His birthday is May 5th, 1998. Gallery Momo.jpg|First design for Momo Momo and Nose Marie.jpg|Momo and his first girlfriend, Nose Marie Marcus and Momo Eating Breakfast.jpg|Momo and Marcus eating breakfast Momo and Violet.jpg|Momo and his second girlfriend, Violet Momo the Samurai.jpg|Kangaleo007's version of Momo Marcus and Momo.jpg|Momo and his owner, Marcus Momo Handstanding.jpg|Momo doing a handstand. VioletxMomo.jpg|CartoonLover's version of Momo and Violet Momo 2.jpg|Momo three years ago Beach, breeze and relaxation!!!!.jpg|Momo and Violet at the beach by AntoninoCanino82 Summer Time Momo.jpg|Momo during the Summer Momo and Violet Three Years Later.jpg|Momo and his wife, Violet. Momo in Pajamas.jpg|Momo wearing pajamas Momo's battle pose.jpg|Momo's battle pose Momo in Wedding Attire.jpg|Momo in his wedding clothes Marcus' Promise.jpg|"Thank you, Marcus." Momo's Handstand Three Years Later.jpg|Momo Handstanding again Momo in Winter Attire.jpg|Momo in his winter clothes Summer Time Violet and Momo.jpg|Violet and Momo during the summer Momo Walking.jpg|Momo walking Momo in Baseball Uniform.jpg|Momo in his baseball uniform Momo's Spring Attire.jpg|Momo during the Spring Momo in Yoga Position.jpg|Momo practicing yoga Momo's Explanation.jpg|Momo explaining why he rarely talks Momo Thinking.jpg|Momo thinking Momo Attacking.jpg|Momo using his bamboo swords Sleepy Momo.jpg|Momo ready to go to sleep Momo_x_violet.JPG|Momo with Violet Momo's Lotus Position.png Momo at the Beach.png|Momo at the beach Momo 3 years later.JPG|Momo's current attire Victoria and her ancestors.png|Momo, Violet and Victoria Momo At the Beach Again.png|Momo at the beach again Baseball Samurai Momo.png Momo in 1985 Attire.png Momo and violet vanderfeller on valentine s day by poundpuppiesrock1991-d9rlsgr.png HNI_0097.png HNI 0085.png Category:Heroes Category:What If's Category:Fan made Characters Category:Dogs Category:Pound Puppies Category:Male Characters Category:Hokaiddo Dogs Category:Lovers Category:Momo's Family Category:Violet's Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Foreign Dogs Category:Siblings Category:Marcus' Family Category:Parents Category:Users of Puppy Power Category:Teenagers Category:Gamma's Students Category:Poets Category:Victoria's Family Category:Ancestors Category:Elaine's Family Category:Bartrand's Family Category:Stephanie's Family Category:Vivian's Family Category:Darius' Family Category:Ian's Family Category:Jayden's Family Category:Antonio's Family Category:Kanashimi's Family Category:Yakima's Family Category:Ethan's Family